Commissar Blenner
'''Commissar Vaynom Blenner '''now serves in the Tanith First and Only, he'd been brought in to supplement the Tainth First's commissar strength, now that Commissar Hark's work had become so specialised. He had been serving as a Commisariat representative attached to the Greygorian 3rd Regiment. He was also a fellow student of Ibram Gaunt at the Schola Progenium of Ignatius, and something of an old friend. He was placed in the Schola after his family were killed during a Tyranid invasion of his homeworld. He played a small part in the Vermillion Crystal incident, although not directly. Blenner, an old boast and drinker, saved Gaunt's life on Pyrites. Early Life & Background Blenner was sent to the Schola Progenium of Ignatius following the deaths of his parents during a Tyranid invasion of their home world. Blenner, the son of an administrative clerk, was off world visiting an aunt. The Schola While at the Schola, Blenner was something of a trouble maker and also a boaster and to an extent a liar. He first met Gaunt on the latter's first day, when he was scrubbing a hallway floor with only a buckle brush. Blenner claimed that his punishment was for using a lasgun at full charge during shooting practice, and also that he was orphaned when his father, a Space Marine, was killed in battle and that his mother killer herself out of grief. High Master Boniface later corrected this story, informing Gaunt that Blenner had always had a fertile imagination, that his father had been an Administratum clerk and his family had died during the virus-bombing of his planet to purge a major Genestealer infestation. Blenner later made Gaunt laugh for the first time in years by charading a throat cutting gesture. It is later stated that during their time at the Schola, Gaunt and Blenner became good friends, and both went on to become Commissars. (First and Only) Pyrites Over the following years, Blenner was able to visit Gaunt on only a handful of occasions, and when they did it usually involved heavy amounts of drinking on the part of the former, and much overly exaggerated story telling. One of these meetings took place on Pyrites, following the Ghosts's withdrawl to reserve status after the victory on Fortis Binary. Blenner and a number of other officers sit and drink brandy at the plush hotel Polar Imperial in Cracia. When Gaunt leaves to speak with Milo, and run his errand for Fereyd, a tipsy Blenner follows him and insists on coming along, saying that it's been too long since they last saw each other. Gaunt reluctantly consents. On the way to the meeting point in the staff-track, Blenner pours more brandy, offering one to his friend which is refused by a distracted Gaunt. The latter tells him to wait in the car while he enters the old building. Later, after a gunfight, Blenner arrives and saves Gaunt by killing two gunmen about to kill him. On the journey back, Blenner soberly tells Gaunt that he won't ask any questions as to what's happening, but merely insists that he is loyal to Gaunt, despite his apparent drunkeness. When the car is stopped by the Jantine roadblock, Blenner takes over the 'diplomacy' from Gaunt and after stalling for time, throws an insult at Brochuss and his men before racing off. After their endeavours, Blenner passes out late in the night at the bar that Gaunt, Corbec and the Ghosts finish off their celebrations in. (First and Only) Balhaut Blenner was among the veterans stationed on Balhaunt, as the Greygorians were place on reserve duty. He frequently visited the Mithredates Club, where he socialised with Gaunt and Zettsman and Hargiter. During the hunt for Mabbon Etogaur by Eyl and his Blood Pact kill team, Gaunt sought out Blenner's aid via Criid, who visited Blenner disguised as a widow at the Mithredates. Criid convinced Blenner to help Gaunt by finding him at a place that Gaunt had "made sure wasn't there" when Inquisitor Rime arrived to arrest them. Rime interrogated Blenner and Criid, and struck Blenner when he both pleaded ignorance and also spat at Rime. Rime attempted to use Blenner to lure Gaunt into an ambush outside the Tower of Plutrocrat, but Blenner signalled the danger to his friend via a secret hand-gesture they had used in the Scholarium, to indicate that a teacher was watching them, before knocking down one of his captors with his fists (Blood Pact) Category:Commissars Category:Pre-Tanith Articles